Hetalia Norway X Denmark
by Tipsyrainbow
Summary: This is a short story of Hetalia, it is obviously Norway X Denmark, and it is 100% kid appropriate, except for some foul language. Thats it... Peace out bros!
1. A normal day

** Just saying, I do not own Hetalia or the characters in this short story. I DO NOT LIKE THIS PARING AT ALL, SO DON'T GET ANY WRONG IDEAS *cough* Rainbowderpy44 *cough* I was only asked to do this, plus I was bored. I hate this story myself, but meh. What can I say? This is a yaoi, which is two boys. There is no kissing or anything in this, so it wont gross you out. Just some gushy mushy stuff like crying. Feedback is appreciated. If people like this, I will do any short story of any anime Iv'e watched if you ask. Pretty much all I have to say so... Peace out bros! *brofist***

** Denmark's POV.**

I slurp on my smoothie loudly in between conversation. Man... I'm acting like America! Norway sits beside me on the bench, and crosses his legs.

"Denmark, your very presence annoys me." Norway says glaring. I stop slurping for a moment.

"Awe... Don't be mean Nor Nor!" I say.

"Mathias, Why do you have to be so annoying?" Norway says looking up at me. '_I would answer, but I can't concentrate when he looks at me like that!' _I think. I feel my cheeks become hot, and I look down. I hear Norway beside me make some sort of noise. I look up when I feel normal again, and Norway is licking a vanilla ice cream cone.

"Say Nor, why do you keep on bringing me out like this?" I ask. Norway has been bringing me out for lunch, or just a walk. I can't say no. Not with the way he looks at me when he asks. Right now, it's mid summer, and Norway is wearing too much for the weather as usual.

"Well... I-I... Do I need a reason!?" Norway yells, with his face going pink. He pulls his hat closer to cover his face, and he continues licking his ice cream.

"No I guess not... It's just this isn't like you. But I like going out with you!" I say smiling. Norway gives me one of his looks.

"To hell with you!" He yells getting up and running in the opposite direction.


	2. Memories

**Norway's POV.**

I run, and run, and keep on running. '_Damn that Denmark!' _I scream in my mind. I stop, and fall under a tree. I pant heavily. A small breeze picks up, and shakes the tree leaves. I close my eyes, and suck in a deep breath of air. I put my hands on my face, and pull my knees to my chest, and rest my head on them. Why did I run? All he did was smile. But... Why _have _I been taking Denmark out recently? He is nothing but a simpleton anyways. The reason I've been so nice to Denmark, is because I plan on leaving soon. I'm going to live with Iceland to clear my mind. I know Denmark will be sad, but I can't concentrate with him around! Tears fill my eyes. I can't let him see me like this. I get up, and go home.

I sit on my bed, and lace my fingers together. Why do I have mixed feeling for Denmark? What is this? I cannot comprehend this! I fall back onto my bed, and look at the pictures hanging on the walls. Me and Denmark at the amusement park. Me, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, and Denmark in a photo of us all at out favorite diner. Me and Denmark at the Ice cream parlor... Like today... Me and Denmark at the beach... So many pictures... He... He... *Knock knock knock* Oh... Someones at the door. I get up, and walk to the door. I open the door, to see a very upset looking Denmark.

"Hello Denmark." I say trying with all my willpower to show no emotion, and not cry on Denmark's shoulder.

"Hi... Did I say something to make you run off earlier?" Denmark asked. I think my lip quivered a little.

"N-no it's fine... Just a small breakdown." I answer. "Please, come in." I motion to the room.


	3. Norway's house

Norway closes the door as I walk in. I throw myself onto his couch, and he says

"Do you want some cocoa?"

"Yeah bro!" He walks out of the room, and my expression saddens. What was wrong with Nor? Something was off... Did _I _do something? I mean... I don't _think _I did anything out of the ordinary... So what was wrong? Did Nor Nor have problem and it was so serious that he didn't want me to know? My thoughts were interrupted with Norway standing over me with a steamy mug.

"Oh, hi Norway!" I say putting a smile on my face.

"What's with the concentrated look? Are you actually _thinking?"_ Norway says with fake enthusiasm.

"Ha ha so funny... Awesomeness has feeling too you know!" I yell taking the cup.

"Hmm..." Norway says sitting next to me, folding his hands on his knees.

"Hey Nor, can I ask you a question?"

"Hm? What?"

"Is something wrong? You seem a bit shaky and off lately..."

"Nothing you should be concerned about."

"But I _am _concerned. Your the awesomest best friend anyone could have. And when your sad, I'm sad. That's just how it goes." After I said that, Norway let out a long sigh.

"I'm going to go live with my little brother for a while. There, I said it."

"W-what? Why?" I ask franticly, spilling cocoa.

"Calm down, your ruining my furniture. I'm doing this, because I wan't to."

"Why would you want to leave me?" I ask on the verge of tears.


	4. Sadness

**Norway's POV.**

_ 'Why would you want to leave me?' _The words ring through my mind. He didn't want me to leave him. Secretly, I didn't want to either. But I cannot do any of my duties if Denmark's around... I-I can't do anything but... I... I feel so vulnerable to him. Like I can trust myself to him. I-I think I lo-

"Nor? Are you ok? Your crying? Are you hurt!? Oh god! I don't know what to do!" Denmark yelled looking around the room.

"I'm fine." I say wiping my eyes. "I was just thinking about something."

"Norway... I don't want you to leave. Stay please?" Denmark says wraping his arms around me.

"Wha!? What are you doing!?" I say face going red.

"I'm keeping you mine... That damned Iceland won't have you!" Denmark yelled.

"I have a very good reason for going."

"What is it? better be a good one." Denmark said letting go.

"You..." I mumble

"What?"

"You! It's all you! You're the reason!"

"Me!? Why me!?"

"I... It's hard to explain." I say blushing.

"I'll try to make sense of it."

"I can't concentrate when I'm with you. You're like a barrier between me, and my work habits."

"I can't ever say no to you. If you ask me to do something, I'll unwillingly do it." So I'm not alone.

"I'm really stressed right now..."

"It would be best if I leave." He starts to get up, but I grab his shoulder, and sit him back down. I grab his both of his shoulders, and rest my head on his chest. I start to cry. For what I am not quite sure. It may have been for anything. He stroked my hair and said,

"Man Nor Nor, Iv'e never seen you cry before. Well... Let it out... Let it all out little buddy..." Denmark said. I looked up with tears streaming down my face, and said,

"I think I love you..."

"I know."


End file.
